The Iron Eagle flies again
by potatovodka
Summary: The refugee crisis in Europe is reaching a boiling point, and requests for assistance are granted. History can repeat itself, even if you've learned from it. Rated MA for violence and situations.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Girls Und Panzer in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Some real names are used in a purely fictitious manner.

This is not intended to be offensive. Subject matter has been taken from news headlines.

...

Chapter 1: The curtain comes down

...

[News anchors] "...the Syrian refugee crisis is at a boiling point, with no..."  
"...bread lines are forming for German born citizens, while 'refugees' get everything..."  
"... great cities like Berlin are burning. Burning so bright, it can be seen for miles..."  
"...what we need is someone to bring Germany back to her people..."  
"...we need help."

The Syrian refugee crisis in Germany and other parts of Europe was growing out of control. What was once a prosperous nation had fallen into decay, the refugees causing most of the problems. Violent crime such as assault, murder and rape were skyrocketing with higher numbers of refugees.

Germany would certainly fall if nothing was done. Finally, the government has had enough. They could hardly keep things together much longer. They needed a hero. One man, Lukas Weber, stepped forward with a plan to restore Germany. He started pooling resources to bring things back to order. Troops from Germany, troops from other nations, tanks, planes, fuel and ammunition were steadily pouring into German military bases. A request was put in to nations such as Italy and Japan for assistance first. Vladimir Putin, the Russian president, offered to help. Russia would hold the line at the border of other countries to help stem the flow of refugees.

Since the Japanese Sensha-Dou program was endorsed and supervised by the Japan Ground Self Defense Force, any and all academies with such programs were made to enlist their students and staff as soldiers in the JGSDF. Part of the permit/waiver to enroll at a school with a Sensha-dou program was selective service. If the student does not sign up for selective service, they could not enroll at the school. Army leadership drew up the draft papers for all of the students at all of the Sensha-dou schools and they all started preparing for the trip to Germany.

...

[News anchors] "... Ground Forces of the Russian Federation have posted up on the border..."  
"...screaming heard in the streets at night, the police being totally ineffective against..."  
"... Bundeswehr soldiers welcomed comrades from abroad, as they..."  
"...fires continue to burn uncontrollably, starting to have an effect..."  
"...the first and last is what we need. And we'll soon have it."

Students from Snesha-dou schools all over Japan finally started arriving at Bayern-Kaserne, which was formerly used by Nazi Flak units. After it was surrendered to the Allies, it became an American base, but was later handed over to the Bundeswehr. The girls were welcomed by German citizens and troops alike. They settled in to the barracks soon enough. They would be put in modernized reproduction armor in some instances. Other times, they would be put in modern tanks.

"I'm not complaining, I really like the newest tanks." Yukari started, almost seeming like she was about to drool over the thought of getting to pilot new tanks. "But if we're here to just help the army, why do we need to be in tanks?"

Brigadier General Johann Langenegger came in and greeted the girls, with a translator at his side. He spoke, then the translator spoke. "Welcome to Germany, ladies. We are in need of help and are glad that you showed up. As for your question, the 1st Panzerdivision is a peacekeeping/Intervention force. You'll be operating as peacekeepers. The tanks are mostly there as a show of force against hostile 'refugees' you may encounter."

"If they're only refugees, what kind of threat could they pose to us where we may need a tank?" Miho inquired.

The translator spoke to Langenegger, who answered, then the translator answered. "Forgive me if this sounds harsh, but have you not seen the news? Germany cannot even go twelve hours without someone being robbed, raped or killed. And it all started when the refugees came into the picture. You girls are young and pretty, and a 'refugee' would love to do unspeakable things to you. If you're sealed up inside a tank, they won't be able to get to you."

Everyone started to see why the tanks were considered a necessity. BGen Langenegger asked the translator to have Captain Ami Chono escort the ladies to the hangars so they could see what they'd be working with. When they arrived, they all saw modernized, recently built versions of the tanks they knew and loved. Anglerfish would be in the Panzerkampfwagen Mk IV Ausf. X/II, which was an exact, modernized reproduction of the Panzer they had grown accustomed to, but it was made with rolled steel, next generation composite armor with glass and plastic pack, explosive reactive armor and a more powerful Rheinmetall stabilized 105mm high velocity gun, which had the most modern fire control systems available. Suspension was updated to include a hydropneumatic setup, increasing crew comfort and shot accuracy. Engine was updated to Soviet surplus 26L V12 supercharged diesel, which was then updated to include electronic fuel injection. Transmission was updated to a custom built 6 speed automatic with 2 reverse gears.

In similar fashion, Hippo was to operate in a reproduction StuH 42 (Sturmhaubitze). It was similarly made with rolled steel and composite with ERA. It had a larger 122mm gun, which packed far more of a punch than they were used to. Their vehicle was also equipped with the updated Soviet engine, but had a dual drive hydrostatic transmission, which allowed the fire control system to track targets and make fine adjustments to account for lead on moving targets.

Rabbit team was given an M3 Lee reproduction, which was updated with a 90mm anti tank gun, essentially re-classing the M3 Lee as a tank destroyer. Secondary was a Mk19 40mm automatic grenade launcher, and machine gun was updated to a Browning M2 .50 machine gun in a remote weapon station.

The other teams were to receive modern reproductions of their vehicles as well. The reasoning behind using the older vehicles was that they would be easier to recognize, and they could also serve as somewhat of a distraction until the Leopard 2 tanks rolled in, should the need arise. While all teams were equipped with smoke and tear gas shells for the main guns, as well as rubber and chalk (less than lethal) bullets for their machine guns, they also had live AP, HEAT and canister shot rounds for the main guns and live ball rounds for the machine guns.

...

Pravda was sent to Russia, to serve with the 4th Guards Tank Division, which was sent west to hold the borders of other countries. They happily received reproduction T-34/85s, IS-2s and KV-2s. The T-34 tanks had been fitted with 100mm high velocity guns that featured automatic loading systems, the IS-2 tanks had been refitted with a similarly sized but more powerful, modern version of its original 122mm gun, also with an autoloader. The KV-2 units were updated with much thicker armor, guns with longer barrels and pneumatic loading assistance and recoil absorption systems, along with more powerful engines and far more reliable transmissions.

Pravda teams seamlessly integrated with the Russian tankers, as they were already familiar with Russian tank doctrine. One thing they didn't understand was that the Russian president Vladimir Putin wanted to leave some paths into Russia wide open. His decision was influenced by a combination of history, the old guards and his current generals and advisers. The Russian tankers were thoroughly impressed with Pravda's dedication to authenticity and order. They would exercise with the troops, they would eat the same meals without complaint and already had a healthy knowledge of the small arms the troops were using.

The troops had translators with them, although there were some soldiers assigned that already knew Japanese. Some of them became curious of Pravda's dedication. "You complain less than some new recruits. Most of them say they need to choke down their meals, yet they don't seem to bother you. Why is this?"

"We've always been about strong mind and body, especially when it comes to customs." Katyusha started. "Since our theme has always been Soviet Army, we regularly subject ourselves to some of the rigors and hardships the Soviets faced in the second world war."

"What about the cold? Can you handle the snow and ice?" Another soldier asked.

Katyusha and Nonna shared a chuckle. "Yes. Every year, we climb on foot to the tops of Mount Fuji, Mount Norikura and Mount Haku. We only go in the winter, so as to see the snow."

"You ladies are above and beyond anything we could've expected."

"Part of it is we figure that if we can survive in rough situations we intentionally put ourselves into, we can be better prepared for survival. We'll go with only minimal supplies, only really carrying first aid, some camping tools and very little food. We catch most of what we eat in the wild. One time, we went on a trip into the forest for a week. We didn't even open one of our rations."

...

Ladies from Anzio had been sent to Italy, where they also fit in perfectly. Most of the girls already knew Italian, so they could very easily communicate with the troops they had been sent to support. Unlike the other schools, they weren't assigned any reproduction vehicles. Anchovy was assigned to a B1 Centauro wheeled tank destroyer, Pepperoni was assigned to a C1 Ariete and Carpaccio was assigned to a Palmaria SPA (self propelled artillery).

The reason the Anzio girls were assigned to new vehicles was that the Italian Army didn't feel like they would be engaging anyone directly, so they felt little need for reproductions. Aside from that, they felt as though they had plenty to spare in the way of armor.

...

Saunders girls arrived at Ramstein Air Base and were introduced to their vehicles, which were modernized reproductions of the M4 Sherman, Sherman Firefly and Pershing tanks. The M4 Sherman tanks had been given Chobham Composite armor, ERA, stronger engines and transmissions and were updated with the M242 25mm chain gun. The Firefly tanks were given an upgrade, with a 90mm high velocity gun, and the Pershing tanks were given 105mm rifled guns.

Kuromorimine was also sent to Ramstein AB. Most of the vehicle reproductions they would receive had the same kinds of upgrades from the original, including Rheinmetall 105mm rifled guns for their panther tanks, a high pressure variant of the 128mm anti tank gun on the Elefant tank destroyer.

Most of the tanks the Sensha-dou students were to be operating could potentially fight some modern tanks.

...

[News anchors]  
"... peacekeeping forces are taking over for United Nations forces, who seem to have abandoned..."  
"... almost seems like the UN was a part of the problem."  
"... and with the arrival of support units from abroad, things are shaping up..."  
"... unknown as to why Putin chooses to only defend some parts of..."  
"... fires are dying out or being extinguished, when..."

...

As United Nations troops pulled out of the region, the refugees started pouring into previously UN held areas, since there was nobody to stop them. They moved in and used up what supplies, then started moving into nearby neighborhoods to look for more. At first, it started reasonably. They would use cash they had to buy supplies from stores, which was perfectly normal. After they used their money, they started looting. When they finally resorted to violence, a local shopkeep was very badly injured in the attack.

The time had come for the girls to deploy and help bring order back to the streets.

After retaking one of the UN positions, they received their orders to head into town. They found the streets littered with trash, houses with windows boarded up and doors chained shut and no German citizens outside. Their first contact with the refugees was not very friendly. Upon seeing the Panzer, they started throwing glass bottles at it. It was first brushed off, as they thought simple glass bottles weren't so bad.

One of the bottles turned out to be a Molotov cocktail, which broke open when it hit on the road wheels. Yukari loaded a tear gas round and Hana took aim. Once the group was dialed in, Hana aimed so the shell would hit near them and not actually hit them, as the impact alone is more than enough to kill a human target.

She fired and the shell released the tear gas next to the crowd. Once the gas had spread and the crowd was breaking up, Bundeswehr troopers wearing gas masks ran up to apprehend the assailants. It didn't take long for them to round everyone up and start moving them back. "I'm just glad that didn't kill anyone." Hana said with a smile.

Anglerfish continued down the street, advancing alongside the Bundeswehr troops. Intelligence suggested that some of the refugees may have picked up weapons left behind by the UN forces as they left. Their fears were soon found to be true, as one of the German soldiers was hit in the chest by a sniper rifle. Luckily for him, his vest and trauma plates stopped the bullet. The German soldiers took cover and signaled Anglerfish to fire smoke rounds into the building to allow them to move up the street.

Yukari loaded a smoke round and Hana fired it into the window next to where the sniper fired from, and the smoke stated pouring out. They loaded and fired another smoke round into the floor above that, which was right under the roof. Saori started firing the machine gun with chalk bullets into the front of the building to suppress until the soldiers could get into the building. Once they were close enough, they signaled and Saori stopped firing.

The troops signaled for Hana to fire another smoke round into the door, as they thought it was barricaded and possibly trapped. She fired and the round sailed through the door, setting off a hand grenade trap. Since the troops were far enough back, nobody was hurt. The troops started clearing the building, which didn't take long since the smoke didn't bother them.

The Panzer moved up the street to keep up with the forces and were hit by a nasty surprise. Some of the assailants that were in a building down a side street were using L85A2 rifles, some of which were equipped with M123A2 grenade launchers. One of them fired a grenade at the Panzer, which detonated with little to no effect. Mako turned the Panzer so the bow was facing them, then Saori started lighting them up with the machine gun and rubber bullets, since they were close. The ones who were hit dropped their weapons and started running.

Hana fired another tear gas round near them, which burst and made most of the rest of them drop their weapons and surrender. A handful of them were wearing gas masks taken from the abandoned UN position, so they weren't affected. "When you move up, remember, some of them are still armed." Miho called over the radio.

Saori fired at the front of the building to suppress, and the Bundeswehr troops were soon in position. They threw flash bang grenades into the building and ran in after they went off. Soon after, they emerged with disarmed assailants in tow.

...

[News anchors]"... in conjunction with German troops, secured the town in..."

"... acted quickly and fired accurately, preventing..."

"... no lives were lost, even after the assailants..."

"... scavenged weapons left behind by the UN forces as they abandoned their posts..."

"... was considered a success by all involved."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Girls Und Panzer in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Some real names are used in a purely fictitious manner.

This is not intended to be offensive. Subject matter has been taken from news headlines.

...

Chapter 2: I've seen this somewhere before

...

[News anchors] "...was beginning in some parts of Germany, taking them to..."  
"...while rail service was suspended for 'special purposes', troops seen..."  
"...large centers being established in industrial districts for the relocation effort."  
"...not knowing where the next meal will come from, some citizens simply..."  
"...political party known as the citizen's working party."

Tensions were steadily increasing, with the backlash from the areas retaken by the Bundeswehr being returned to German citizens. A mass exodus of sorts was taking place, with great numbers of refugees evacuating. Many of them were going back home, seeing that the current administration would not tolerate their abuse of the hospitality and country. The ones who had been captured were being sent into industrial districts, being put to work on the rebuilding and rehabilitation of the towns they had trashed. The Oarai ladies were eating at the mess hall, discussing matters.

"I'm really starting to get a weird feeling about this." Miho said with a less than happy expression.

"What makes you say that?" Yukari asked.

"Think about it. Large evacuations, detainees being sent by rail to God only knows where, many being put to hard labor. I just feel like we're watching something replay."

A Bundeswehr translator who was sitting with them was translating for the girls. "Our soldiers say not to worry about it. Once these refugees are taken care of, Germany will be back to her old self again."

"This doesn't seem off to you? Like world war two all over again?"

The translator spoke to the other troopers. "No, no. The Germany of old is dead and gone. The cancer that was Nazism is gone."

"You can't sit there and tell me that you don't see it. You know the history of world war two, and this is starting to match it perfectly."

"Have you seen what they're doing to our country? They'd do the same to yours if they were there."

Nobody could really come up with a response for his statement. In a sense, he was completely correct. By allowing so many refugees in, a number of extremists were able to slip in undetected. The rest of the refugees appeared to simply be trashing everything, leaving old castles and beautiful countryside wasted and full of trash. Everyone still suspected that something sinister was at hand, as the events were starting to shape up like they did in the 1930's and 1940's in Germany.

After eating, Anglerfish decided to head back to the hangar where their reproduction Panzer was being repaired. Once they arrived, they found Maho and Erika, looking over plans and blueprints that Captain Chono had given them. "Miho, how's it going?" Maho asked.

"Hey, sis. We were just coming to check up on our Panzer, maybe do a little improvement on the comfort factor." Miho replied.

"You ladies aren't going to believe this." Erika started. "The Captain gave us some blueprints of one of the reproduction tanks Kuromorimine will be getting."

Yukari caught a glimpse of some lettering before even seeing the picture. She saw 'SdKfz 205' and squealed with joy. "You guys are getting a reproduction Maus?" Yukari asked with eyes open a mile wide.

"How could you tell that without seeing the picture?" Erika asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I saw the SdKfz designation and I'd know that number anywhere. What kind of stuff will it have?" Yukari continued, almost drooling.

Erika handed her the papers to look over. She looked on in awe at its reproduction model. The thickness of the steel armor was retained, but most of it was replaced by lightweight fused quartz composite armor and nano crystal (triple harndess) steel. The old Daimler engine was replaced by an MTU twin turbo multifuel engine, putting out 1,500 horsepower. A newer, more efficient electric generator was used to allow for both better efficiency and for better speed, albeit not very fast still, only raising its top speed to about 45kph. NxRA (non explosive reactive armor) was to be put in place, further adding protection for the crew, as well as a soft/hard kill defense system for incoming rounds.

The armaments weren't very far removed from the original. The main gun was still a 128mm anti tank gun, but the new model was an electro-hydraulically stabilized, high velocity version with a fume extractor, laser rangefinders, passive thermal, radar and sonar detection equipment and an automatic loading system, moving the crew exclusively to the hull. The autoloader used ammunition with combustible casings, so there wouldn't be a great deal of clutter left after firing, and the setup of the system allowed the vehicle to use self contained ammunition instead of separate warhead and powder charges, thus cutting down on loading time. The suspension was upgraded to improve comfort and handling, even if neither were the strong suit of such a massive tank.

The 75mm gun was replaced with a high velocity variant as well, and had its own autoloader. It similarly used self contained rounds with combustible casings. By the looks of things, the new Maus would essentially be invulnerable to even modern tank guns.

...

[News anchors]  
"...factories in Alkett have recenty been tooled for the manufacture of a new version of a terrifying old superheavy tank, the Maus."  
"...believed to be used as a final defense of vital areas, but with limited deployment..."  
"...economy has started to bounce back, with surplus money being allocated to..."  
"...United Nations representative has declined to comment about their involvement with the refugees and..."  
"...being stopped at the border. The Polizei have been given orders to not let..."

The Pravda teams were fairing pretty well in Russia, providing similar assistance to the Russian military. Katyusha was practically drooling when seeing the current T-14 Armata units rolling out. "Might I ask where the new units are going?" Katyusha asked some of the Russian soldiers.

"They're being sent West to secure borders of our allies. Some will go through Belarus and Poland, some will go a little to the south."

"Poland, eh? Will we be sent there?"

"That is a good possibility. We'll need your assistance taking back places in those countries from the refugees. The Armata units will mostly be there for show."

"What about the Ukraine?" Nonna asked.

"The Ukraine has already vowed their support, helping us with food, fuel and other supplies. They've seen firsthand what the crisis is all about."

Nonna was looking over some history documents online, starting to have a similar feeling about it. Noting that Russia and Germany were taking certain parts of certain countries, she started wondering about other things. She decided to message Saori about goings on in Germany. 'Miss Takebe, how are things in Germany?'

As Saori was never far from her phone and was still a long way from hitting the rack for the day, it didn't take long for her to respond. 'Miss Nonna, things are going alright here. How's the motherland?'

'Not bad at all. Say, something caught my interest. Russia is moving troops into Poland, and we'll be sent in to help peacefully retake refugee held areas.'

'Here, the government is sending refugees to industrial areas in the city, and rail service has been suspended for anything but what they're calling special purposes.'

Nonna started to feel a little more uneasy herself. 'I take it you know what this is starting to resemble?'

'Can't say I'm liking where it's going, but I feel the same.'

Russian troops ordered all of the Pravda girls and their vehicles to the FARP (forward arming/refuel point) to load up and refuel. After preparing, they received orders to head west, into Belarus. The teams asked about approval of their presence in Belarus. They were all told they would be welcomed, as Belarus was a Russian ally and opposed the refugee relocation from Syria after seeing what they were doing in Germany and France.

The trip through Belarus was rather uneventful, as there was no opposition to Russian presence and they only ever really stopped for refueling or picking up supplies. Eventually, their trip brought them to the Polish border. The weather was already cold, and the snow had started to fall near the border.

Katyusha was rolling along, heading for the border along with everyone else. Her driver was picking up some kind of obstruction on the path in the woods they were rolling through on the scanners, but it suddenly disappeared. Thinking nothing of it, she kept driving but reduced her speed. Out of nowhere, the T-34/100 mod slammed into something large enough to stop them completely.

Katyusha recovered from being tossed around by the crash, slightly annoyed. "Did you hit a tree or something?"

"No, I don't think so. It would have to be a huge tree to stop us."

Katyusha popped up out of the hatch and looked around, taking a moment to find what they hit. A well hidden T-14 was in the way, its thermal and radar absorbing materials used in its construction making it very difficult to find by normal detection methods. The soldiers used a combination of branches, leaves, dirt and snow to hide the tank. The Armata commander climbed up on top of the turret and looked back at them. "I hope your insurance will cover this." He shouted jokingly.

"We don't insure antiques!" Katyusha shouted back.

[News anchors]

"... Russian troops finally making it to the Polish border, waiting for orders to..."

"...a massive presence in the region, seemingly mimicking what happened..."

"... Just in, non lethal intervention forces are moving in through the Polish border..."

"... time, Bundeswehr forces are moving in..."

"... Eagle was erected on top of the Reichstag."


End file.
